My Would Be Self
by RaganaChanIshHome
Summary: Hibari wakes up and finds something very unexpected under his bed sheets. Will have some or possibly lots of OOC-ness soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Start**

_All kids hold an egg in their soul…_

_The egg of our hearts…_

_Our would-be selves…_

_Yet, unseen._

A 'Guardian Character' or otherwise known as _Guardian Chara_ is a tiny fairy born from the egg of a child's heart. It is called the Heart's Egg. His or her dreams and hopes preserve these eggs. Once hatched, this Guardian Chara aids the person in becoming their would-be self and pursue their dreams.

But, whoever thought that **the **Hibari Kyoya would have his own Guardian Chara?

—

It was early in the morning in the Hibari residence. The sun shone through the thin gap in between the curtains creating small light in the dim room.

A small knock was heard. "Kyo-san, it is time for you to rise." Kusakabe called from behind the door.

"Hn." Hibari grunted in reply.

Hibari just stared at the ceiling for a moment and as he moved around, he felt something strange under him. It was hard and warm. He soon sat up, taking off the blanket that covered him and turned his head to see what he was lying on.

Hibari didn't see this coming. He just simply stared wide-eyed at the _thing _on his bed.

Three colored eggs sat quietly were he lay. One egg was black and had all sorts of notes printed around it in white. The second egg was same in color with cute

little animal prints decorated all over. In one of the drawings there was a small, yellow bird drawn on it. Hibari seemed to like this. While the third one was checkered with baby blue and teal, it had small lavender hearts around it, too.

He stared intently at the three eggs and his eyes darted to Hibird who was sleeping quietly on the lamp table. No, the eggs were simply too big for _that_ tiny bird to lay. It wasn't even Easter. Was this some kind of sick joke?


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: **Forgive me for the boring first chapter. I'll try to make up with this second one. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **I **do not **own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Chapter 2: Wake-up Call**

"Tsuna!" Nana called from behind her son's room. "Wake-up Tsu-kun it's time for school."

"Yes…" Tsuna half-heartedly replied.

"Breakfast is almost ready, come down if you're done!" Nana left and went back to the kitchen.

"Ahhh! Why didn't Reborn wake me up?" Tsuna whined as he rolled over. "AH—!"

Tsuna shot up as he felt a slight pain from under him. He rubbed his side and looked over to see what hit him hard on his back.

"HIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!" The brunette screeched as he moved over to the side of the bed, leaning on the wall. "W-What is that?" He mumbled to himself as he pointed at two colored eggs which were on his bed.

—

"Aaargh!" A certain silver haired bomber jumped from the warmth of his bed as he saw an egg sitting on his spot. He shuffled closer and poked it, scrutinizing it with his own eyes.

The egg shook a bit in return making Gokudera flinch. "What the…" He muttered to himself as he pondered for a moment. "What if it is..," His eyes widened at the thought. "An U.M.A.?" He stepped back into a defensive stance.

—

"Ahahaha!" Yamamoto laughed his usual air-headed laugh as he held the warm egg in his his hands. "I wonder what this could be?" He smiled as he eyed the colorful looking egg. "Maybe Easter?"

—

"OHHHH! I wonder what this could be?" Ryohei gripped the egg in his hands. He looked at it for a moment and sniffed it. "I have extremely no idea what this is" He said as he started to toss the egg up and down. "Ah, maybe Kyoko would know!"

"Kyoko! I need to ask you something!" Ryohei's shout echoed through the whole household as he jogged out of his room.

"What is it Oni-chan?" Kyoko turned from the stove to look at her loud brother who stood behind her, seemingly holding a colorful object in hand. "Oni-chan where did you get such a cute thing?" She asked her attention turning to the egg Ryohei had in his hands.

"That's what I'm supposed to ask you Kyoko…" He handed the object to Kyoko who willingly took the egg.

"It seems like an Easter Egg!" She handed it back to Ryohei who just looked at it with a confused expression. "Easter? Is that something extreme?" The boxer asked.

Kyoko just let out a cute giggle. "Let me explain to you Oni-chan.."

—

Somewhere in the outskirts of Namimori. Here sat the Kokuyo High. An old tall building which seemed to have been there for a long time.

Chrome Dokuro stood quietly in a corner of the tenebrous room, facing the wall. Her eyes were particularly looking at the floor were she usually sat. She stared wide-eyed at the egg on the floor. "…What is…?"

Chrome crouched down low and looked at the egg. The egg rolled over to the side by itself which shocked her. As her fingers touched the shell, it felt warm which made her smile a little. "I'll keep you warm." She said and carefully picked up the egg and wrapped it with a small white cloth she found in her bag.

—

Kusakabe patiently stood beside the door of the room. _"Kyo-san is taking longer than expected.." _He thought to himself as he retracted the sleeve of his uniform to look at his watch. It was still early but as the head prefect, he needed to be ahead of the students.

The door soon slid open, revealing a very decent and pissed-off Hibari. _"This isn't good." _The subordinate said to himself. Kusakabe bowed then looked at him. "Kyo-san we need to—"

He was cut off by a small black shoulder bag being thrown at his face which he immediately caught. "Take care of that." Hibari commanded as he walked off. Hibird following him.

"Kyo-san sorry to ask but.." Kusakabe was again cut off by a glare shot in his direction.

"Do not ask any questions, Kusakabe Tetsuya." Hibari replied in a cold tone. "Leave it in the reception room once we're there." He said and turned his head. "Do. Not. Open. It." Those were his last words before the prefect left, leaving his subordinate with the bag.

Kusakabe sighed and looked at the bag in his hands. He wondered what was in it. "Uh, Kyo-san wait!" He ran after the prefect, remembering they had to get to school.


End file.
